Cute
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Mingyu pulang bekerja dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, muka kusam, rambut acak-acakan, mata sayu karena lelah. Namun, rasa lelahnya seolah menguap saat ia menemukan anak manis yang sedang berjongkok didepan pintu rumahnya. [MEANIE] [SEVENTEEN]
1. Chapter 1

**Cute**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

[MEANIE]

 **Rated:** T

.

.

* * *

Malam ini Kim Mingyu pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, muka kusam, rambut acak-acakan, mata sayu karena kelelahan. Kim Mingyu kerja di sebuah restoran, sebenarnya restoran tersebut milik Kim Mingyu sendiri. Hanya saja Kim Mingyu itu bukan tipe bos yang hanya duduk santai sambil memerintah pegawainya. Dia itu tipe bos yang akan melakukan apapun selama dia bisa mengerjakannya. Bos idaman bukan?

Ketika sampai di depan rumah, Mingyu di kejutkan dengan sosok laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sosok tersebut berjongkok tepat di depan pintu rumah Mingyu. Dengan raut penasaran, Mingyu mendekati sosok tersebut kemudian ikut berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Hei, kau siapa? Sedang apa duduk disini?" Mingyu mencoba berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki tersebut. Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Hei- eh ini apa?" belum sempat Mingyu bertanya lagi, dia menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak disamping laki-laki itu. Kemudian Mingyu membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

 _'maafkan aku meninggalkannya di depan rumahmu. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ne? Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, dia berusia 20 tahun, dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Jadi aku mohon kepadamu nak, tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Kau boleh menuduhku sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena tega meninggalkan anak ini di depan rumahmu. Hanya saja aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya, aku tidak ingin dia jatuh ditangan orang jahat. Aku tau kau anak yang baik. Aku mempercayakannya padamu. Maaf jika dia merepotkanmu. Terimakasih Mingyu-ssi'_

"Mingyu-ssi? Orang ini mengenalku? Bagaimana bisa dia dengan percaya menitipkan anak ini denganku? Bagaimana kalo aku juga orang jahat?" - Mingyu bergumam pelan. ah sudahlah, Mingyu tak terlalu memikirkan surat itu. Mingyu akan mengizinkan anak ini masuk. Mana tega dia meninggalkan anak orang di depan rumahnya, kalo dia mati kedinginan bagaimana? kan Mingyu juga yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Kau tidak kedinginan disini?" Mingyu mencoba berkomunikasi lagi dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan beringsut mundur. Dia takut.

"Aku tak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, ayo kita masuk. Nanti kau bisa membeku jika diluar terus." Mingyu membujuk Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia takut dengan orang asing.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Yasudah kutinggal saja kau disini sendirian." Mingyu kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya, dia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polosnya. Dia seolah berkata 'kau benar-benar orang baik kan?'

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Setelahnya dia membantu Wonwoo berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _Manis sekali anak ini, rasa lelahku menguap entah kemana_ \- batin Mingyu.

' _Aku tau kau anak yang baik nak. Tolong jaga Wonwoo-ku dengan baik ya.'_ \- sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Mingyu.

####

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau lapar? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" Mingyu sebenarnya ingin berkenalan lebih mendalam dengan sosok manis ini. Namun dia urungkan, Wonwoo masih takut dengannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin makan. Dia ingin tidur, tapi dia takut untuk berbicara dengan sosok di depannya.

"Atau kau ingin camilan? Aku punya banyak _cookies_ di dapur." Mingyu bertanya kembali.

" _Cookies_? Wonu suka." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berbinar.

 _'Aahhh manis sekali~'_ \- Mingyu ingin berteriak rasanya.

"Jadi kau mau?" Mingyu mengusak kepala Wonwoo gemas.

"Eung. Wonu mau _cookies_." Wonwoo mengangguk antusias.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan cookies yang diinginkan Wonwoo. Setelahnya dia kembali dengan mambawa satu toples besar berisi cookies. Wonwoo melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Wonwoo sangat menyukai cookies.

"Jja, makanlah." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian duduk di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa segera membuka toples tersebut, kemudian memakan _cookies_ kesukaannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Mingyu memang sudah tau nama anak tersebut dari kertas yang ditemukannya tadi. Dia penasaran apa anak ini akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak.

"Wo-nu." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu ragu.

"Jadi namamu Wonu? Kau tinggal dimana?" Mingyu masih mencoba mengintrogasi anak manis ini pelan-pelan.

" _Ne_. Wonu tidak tahu." Wonwoo berhenti memakan _cookies_ nya, dia hanya memainkan _cookies_ tersebut ditangannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada di depan rumahku?" Mingyu sangat penasaran, jujur. Mingyu tau Wonwoo lupa ingatan. hanya saja, masa dia tidak ingat sebelumnya dia tinggal dimana saat sesudah kecelakaan.

"Won-wonu hiks." Wonwoo meremat _cookies_ di genggamannya. Dia takut Mingyu akan membentaknya.

"Hei, _uljima._ Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sstt sudah ya. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi." Mingyu berpindah duduk disamping Wonwoo. Kemudian memeluk anak manis itu. Wonwoo merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo yakin jika Mingyu adalah orang yang baik.

" _Ahjussi_ , namamu siapa?" Wonwoo yang sudah tenang di pelukan Mingyu mencoba bertanya kepada Mingyu.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil _ahjussi_ eoh?" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Wonwoo tidak terima. Masih muda begini dipanggil ahjussi. Enak saja.

Wonwoo kaget ketika Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dibarengi dengan teriakan pula. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu takut, dia beringsut mundur, takut Mingyu meneriakinya lagi. Mingyu menatap iba kearah Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku refleks berteriak tadi. Namaku Kim Mingyu, panggil saja Mingyu. Usiaku baru 23 tahun. Jadi jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_." Mingyu memperkenalkan namanya panjang lebar.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polos menggemaskannya.

"Iya panggil saja Mingyu atau hyung?" Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo. Anak ini menggemaskan sekali sih. Ya itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu? Wonu suka, Mingyu sangat baik dengan Wonu. Mingyu memberikan banyak _cookies_ untuk Wonu. eung, Mingyu juga langsung meminta maaf ketika Mingyu memarahi Wonu. Wonu suka Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum menggemaskan.

Mingyu yang mendengar Wonwoo berbicara seperti itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo gemas -sepertinya mengusak rambut Wonwoo merupakan hobi terbaru Kim Mingyu-. aissh Wonwoo menggemaskan sekali. Mingyu jadi ingin menggigitnya.

"Mingyu. Wonu mengantuk, wonu ingin tidur." Wonwoo menarik lengan baju Mingyu.

"Kau tidur dikamar tamu ya? Sendirian berani kan?" Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo tidur dikamar tamu bukan karena Mingyu tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo, hanya saja dia takut khilaf jika tidur berduaan dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonu takut tidur sendiri. Wonu ingin tidur dengan Mingyu." Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya kearah Mingyu. Mingyu dilema, tidur dengan anak manis ini, kemudian berakhir dengan kantung mata mengerikan yang akan dijumpainya di pagi hari. Atau memaksa anak manis ini tidur di kamar tamu kemudian berakhir dengan tangisan pilu sepanjang malam karena anak ini takut tidur sendirian.

- **TBC** -

* * *

Hahahaha. aku bawa ff macam apa ini tuh?


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya saat merasa tubuhnya berat, seperti ada seseorang yang menindihnya. Seseorang? Menindihnya? Mingyu dengan cepat membuka matanya ketika sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian di dalam kamar -semalam Wonwoo terus merengek kepada Mingyu agar Mingyu mau tidur bersamanya- yang di dapati Mingyu setelah membuka matanya ialah sosok manis yang sedang menatap polos kearahnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan polos sambil menumpukan sikunya di dada Mingyu.

"Mingyu lama sekali bangunnya." Wonwoo berkata seperti itu masih dengan posisi menindih Mingyu dengan menumpukan sikunya diatas dada Mingyu dan jangan lupakan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sedari tadi? Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Mingyu mencoba menurunkan tubuh Wonwoo dari atas tubuhnya. Bukannya lepas Wonwoo malah memeluk Mingyu erat, dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. Sepertinya hari ini kerja jantung Mingyu harus lebih ekstra.

"Mingyu tidur lelap sekali. Jadi Wonu tidak mau membangunkan Mingyu." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Mingyu. Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo gemas.

"Kau lapar?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Ani. Wonu tidak lapar." Wonwoo kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak lapar? Tadi malam kau hanya makan _cookies_. _Jja_ bangun. Biar aku masakkan makanan untukmu"

"Tidak mau, Wonu tidak lapar. dada Mingyu hangat, Wonu suka." Wonwoo menggesekkan hidungnya diatas dada Mingyu.

Yatuhan. Siapa yang tega membuang anak semanis ini di depan rumah Mingyu, siapa? Mingyu sangat berterimakasih sungguh. Diberikan anak semanis ini. Hidupnya yang biasa datar kini lebih berwarna. Padahal baru sehari Wonwoo tinggal dirumahnya.

"Kalo Wonu tidak mau makan, Bagaimana jika Wonu mandi hm? Setelah itu Mingyu akan mengajak Wonu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Mingyu berusaha membujuk Wonwoo agar mau bangun dari atas tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah tidak kuat, rasanya ingin meledak jika Wonwoo terus-terusan diatas tubuhnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Beli ice cream ya?" Wonwoo berbinar-binar mendengar Mingyu akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"Iya. Beli apapun yang kau mau." Mingyu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Lucu sekali. Aku harap anak itu bisa selamanya tinggal dirumahku." Mingyu tersenyum idiot membayangkan Wonwoo dengan segala tingkah lucunya. Setelahnya ia bangun dari kasurnya. Mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

###

 _-_ _ **Flashback**_ _-_

 _"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa lukanya serius?" Wanita paruh baya tersebut nampak gelisah, dia sangat khawatir._

 _"Lukanya serius. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Jadi kemungkinan besar saat dia terbangun dia tak mengingat apapun. Masa lalunya, dia tak bisa mengingatnya." dokter itu menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan pasien yang baru di tanganinya dua jam yang lalu._

 _"Jad-jadi maksud dokter dia amnesia? Dia mengalami amnesia sementara atau bagimana dok?"_

 _"Iya, anak itu mengalami amnesia. Amnesia saja nyonya cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak mungkin nyawa pasien tak akan bisa terselamatkan"_

 _Wanita paruh baya tersebut hanya tersenyum pahit. Setelahnya dia pamit undur diri saat dokter mengatakan jika pasien sudah bisa di jenguk._

 _'Maafkan ahjumma Wonwoo-ya. Bahkan ahjumma tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.' Wanita paruh baya itu meneteskan airmatanya. Merasa menyesal karena seharusnya dia tidak pernah meninggalkan Wonwoo-nya sendirian di dalam rumah disaat appa Wonwoo sedang berada di rumah._

###

"Mingyuuu~ pinggang Wonu jangan di pegang-pegang, geli. Wonu bisa sendiri Mingyu." saat ini mereka sedang berada di _timezone_ Mereka sedang memainkan _street basketball._

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedari tadi sudah berteriak menyuruh Mingyu untuk bermain sendiri. Tapi Mingyu selalu menjawab 'kau tidak bisa memasukkan bolamu dengan benar Wonu-ya'.

"Aisshh. Wonu tak mau bermain ini lagi. Mingyu pegang-pegang pinggang Wonu terus, jadi bolanya tidak pernah masuk." Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kan aku hanya membantumu. Tadi kau bilang butuh bantuanku. Setelah kubantu malah berteriak-teriak terus." Mingyu mengacak surai Wonwoo.

"Mingyu~ Wonu tidak mau bermain ini lagi. Wonu mau ice cream _._ " Wonu bergelayut manja di lengan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan Wonwoo utuk keluar dari area permainan tersebut.

###

"Kau ingin ice cream rasa apa wonu-ya?"

"Rasa stroberi, coklat, vanila."

"Baiklah. Kau duduk manis disini ya. Biar aku yang pesankan." Mingyu mengacak surai Wonwoo terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya melenggang ke tempat pemesanan ice cream.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Mingyu segera menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan Wonwoo. Kemudian dia memberikan ice cream yang dipesan bocah manis itu tadi.

Wonwoo menatap berbinar-binar kearah ice creamnya. Sebelumnya dia berucap terimakasih terlebih dahulu kepada Mingyu. Setelah itu dia melahap ice creamnya dengan riang. Mingyu yang memperhatikan hanya menatap gemas kearah Wonwoo. Ingin kucium, tapi nanti nangis - pikiran Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu ice creamnya di makan, jangan melihati Wonu terus." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Anak ini polos sekali.

"Iyaa. Ini di makan. Sudah jangan tutupi wajahmu terus. Ice creammu mencair nanti." Mingyu sekali lagi mengusak gemas rambut Wonwoo. Ingat hobi baru Kim Mingyu -mengusak rambut Wonwoo gemas-

"Mingyu sih daritadi liatin Wonu terus. Kan Wonu malu." Wonwoo menunduk sambil mengaduk ice creamnya kemudian memasukkan benda lembut tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat Wonwoo bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, Mingyu mencubiti pipi Wonwoo gemas. Sang korban pencubitan memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan Wonu-ya. Dan panggil aku hyung karena aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu."

"Wonu ingin memanggil Mingyu _ahjussi s_ aja. Boleh?"

"Aku tidak setua itu aishh." Mingyu berkata seperti ini dengan nada lembut sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu, ice cream Wonu habis. Tambah lagi boleh?"

"Tidak. Nanti perutmu sakit jika terlalu banyak makan ice cream." Mingyu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu~ tambah lagi, satu kali saja." Wonwoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon.

"Tidak."

"Mingyu~"

"Tidak Wonu sayang."

"Mingyu _hyungiee~_ tambah lagi ya ya?" Wonwoo memasang puppy eyesnya agar Mingyu mau membelikannya ice cream lagi.

"Aiish. Baiklah. Karena kau sudah mau memanggilku _hyung,_ Jadi aku akan membelikanmu ice cream lagi." Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian memesankan ice cream yang diingkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu memesankan ice cream lagi untuknya, bersorak senang.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu ingin menolak, dia khawatir Wonwoo akan sakit perut jika kebanyakan makan ice cream. Namun, dia lemah saat Wonwoo mulai merajuk dengan memanggilnya _hyung_ di barengi dengan puppy eyes nya. Dan akhirnya Mingyu yang mengalah untuk membelikan Wonwoo ice cream lagi.

* * *

 **Aaaahh~ gatau ini nyambung apa kagak dududu :( berasa kek gaada feel banget gitu bikinnya, gegara idenya stuck. Maafkan jika tidak mendapatkan feel juga saat membaca ini :''' maaf juga lanjutnya lama.**

 **Ohiya yang nanya kenapa wonu bisa bertingkah kek bocah gitu, ntar aku bakal jelasin kok. Terus kenapa wonu di buang(?) juga bakal aku jelasin tenang saja wkwk xD bakal ada flashback juga hehehe.**

 **|| LittleOoh,** **MeanieSeries1706, hvyesung, Dakinya Wonu, Kyunie, Albus Convallaria majalis, hasniyah nia, iseemoonlight, kono Ouji sama ga inai, Jae carmy, Guest, bananona, wonppa, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, GameSMl, lulu-shi, egatoti, itsmevv, DevilPrince, adellares, Beanienim, Skyeilysma, nikeagustina16, Jeonna, mesaa, monwiijeonwii, Chocoluv525, Bbangssang, Minss, tfiiyy, , alwaysmeanie, mingooww. ||**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah review ff gaje ini wkwkwk. Review kalian semangat saya buat lanjutin ini ff wkwk. Makasih :***


End file.
